When Your Eyes Say It
by Goddessgrls02
Summary: Is this the end for Serena and Darien? And who's the new guy that practically every girl is falling for....Even Serena! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. A Rude Awakening

  
When You're Eyes Say It  
By, Moon_Angel010 (JLuvsU3@aol) and Serenitycam (Serenitycam@aol)  
Rated: PG-13  
Chapter 1: A RUDE AWAKENING  
  
  
FEEL FREE TO IM US OK?  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:  
  
Hello Everyone,  
Sup? I'm Cristina and this is my first co-authuored  
fanfic but not my First fanfic or the last. I hope you enjoy   
cause I enjoy writing them.- Serenitycam  
  
Hiya everyone!  
Unlike Cristina this is my 3rd story online, but this   
is my second co-author story, anyhow, this story was thought  
up bye me! :) And for those of you who recognized it  
'Yes' I did take the title from the brittney Spears song.  
It just sounded like the perfect title, you know how it goes.  
In this story, Darien breaks up with Serena because of his  
dreams, but no, this was not taken, from that episode, in  
the Season R, I forget the name but Cristina calls it  
'Promises fullfilled.' Anyhow this is WAY different in this  
one he is hypnotized and.....Oh just read it already! (LOL)  
-Moon Angel010  
  
Disclaimer: We DONOT own Sailor Moon, but we can only wish   
we did. :)  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:  
The Angel Of Death, silently crept into Darien's room   
unoticed by him, or the neighborhood in which he lived in.  
She crept slowly toward the right side of his bed. She had   
decided ages ago, that she had wanted to seperate the   
royal family. It had taken her awhile but her descision was  
finally made. It was for her own good, if she didn't The  
present would excell, and King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity,  
would rule over all living things, including her. She could NEVER  
let that happen, she belonged to No ONE.  
  
She placed her hands over Darien's forehead as a nightmare crept  
into his mind invading his peaceful dream. The nightmare was of  
Serena dying to save Dariens life and she knew that Darien would  
rather break up with the person he loved the most than lose her  
forever through death. After she finished she silenty snuck out   
without a trace or a sign of her existance.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~Darien's P.O.V~~~~~~~  
  
I brace myself against the bathroom sink. As I   
look into the mirror I take a deep breath. I had been   
practicing for over then an hour, but one more time wouldn't   
hurt before I make the phone call. 'Serena...I care about  
you deeply, and this is why I am going to say this...I can't  
be with you anymore.'  
  
I won't tell her why though, she would never believe me.  
She would never believe I was leaving her because of my dreams.  
The dreams that had interpreted, if we were to stay together  
she would somehow get killed in battle over me. I love her  
deeply but to stay with her would be deadly.  
  
The descision had came to me when I woke up last night. Right  
after I had a dream, that terrified me to death, I was unable  
to protect her, a strange light had come and aimed toward me.   
But like 'my' Serena would do, she stepped before the   
oncoming beam. I saw no more of that dream, for my  
descision had been made then and there.  
  
I stare into the mirror. It was time. I strife out of the  
the bathroom and walk infront of the phone. I took one last  
deep breath and grabbed it off the base and brought it to my  
ear. After dialing the number a number of rings blared out, then  
Serena's voice. '  
  
'Hello? Tsukino residence.'   
  
'Hey, Serena, its me  
Darien.'   
  
'Oh, hi!' Her voice sounded extremely cheerful.  
  
'Listen, can you come over?' I ask tryng to keep my feelings down.  
  
'Sure, but why?'  
  
'Don't ask questions just come.'  
  
I hang up abruptly.   
  
I could feel the tears swell in my eyes. I wanted to release  
them, along with my sorrow, and anger, but I knew I couldn't,  
I had to be strong for Serena.  
  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~:  
  
I was so happy to hear Dariens voice on the reciver what girl   
wouldn't be? But he said he had something to tell me and he said  
it with his serious voice which meant something must be wrong.  
But what could be wrong there were no enemy's trying to invade  
Earth and as far as I'm concerned our relationship is great,   
greater than great to be exact. So I knew that wasn't the problem.  
So then what is the problem? Maybe its just something with Andrew?  
But Darien would not have souded so serious about something over  
Andrew.  
I rappidly grabbed my purse and left a note for Mom telling her  
I would be back before dinner. I ran as fast as I could to Darien's.  
There was somethings I couldn't put off and one of them was Darien.  
I knocked on his apartment door bracing myself for whatever he had  
to tell me. He came to the door and gave me a smile but I could tell  
that he was hiding something from me that he was about to unleash that  
I would not like. I could see it in his eyes. I Knew Darien like I  
knew food.  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~:  
  
She's here. THe depht of her sky blue yes proved she knew   
what was wrong. She hadn't arrived with a smile, but a mere frown.  
She knew something was wrong, but couldn't seem to find what.  
"Come in Serena." A walk aside and let her walk past me.   
"Would you like something to drink?" I ask, I knew I   
was just asking to put off my news.  
  
"No thanks, what is it that you wanted to tell me...Darien."  
  
I sit down beside her. My stomach felt like it were in a knot,  
like it usually gets when you get stage fright or something similiar.  
I grab her hand and entwine it with mine. She looks at our hands,  
then at me. I was able to see her tears swell. "What is it?"  
She asked me sadly.  
  
"Serena, I care about you deeply, and I would rather die,   
then see you get hurt."   
  
"What are you trying to say to me?" She asked as her tears   
began to cascade down her cheeks. Watching her made my throat tighten  
and make tears brim against my eyes, they also fell as I spoke. I  
cried silent tears.  
  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~:  
  
When he offered me a drink I knew I was in for something major  
I had seen Darien do this to me before when he had big news like when  
he confessed his love for me or the time he had told me about  
his scholorship aceptance to Harvard in America. It was a trademark   
move. I took a seat preparing myself for the worst. I am probably  
crazy to think its bad news but when Darien took my hand and started  
to cry I knew I was in for it.  
I started to cry and asked him what his news was and I recived no  
answer. I could tell Darien any thing and he could tell me everything  
so why was it so hard for him just to tell me something. Did he feel  
he couldn't trust me any more? Did he find somebody new who got better  
grades, could cook and was not a clutz. Wise up Serena I told myself  
Darien loves you and only you and he would never hurt you. I convinced  
myself. But then he broke the silence with the worst words imaginable  
to me words about love and hurt. Please God no,I thought with a   
million other thoughts racing in my head.  
:~~~~~~~~~~Darien's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~:  
  
It was time to tell her. I can't just sit here, hand in mine  
and watch her suffer. Just get it over with.   
"Serena....I love you, and that is the only reason I am doing this.  
Please don't hate me."  
  
"Stop this talk Darien! Tell me!" Serena yelled inbetween her sobs.  
  
"Before I tell you...Please just give me one last kiss. A kiss  
that we will always remember as our token of love." I say  
still crying the silent tears.  
  
"Stop this talk!" She yelled. "I love you, I would never hate you,  
just tell me!" I put my free hand under her chin and pull   
her face toward mine. Our lips met,and the kiss started. Her love  
poured into my soul, as mine flowed into her hers. Are lips parted,  
But barely, and I spoke "Serena I..........."  
  
To Be continued.....  
  
AUTHOR(S) NOTES:  
Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, it took us  
awhile but we finally got it, thanks to the help of my sister I   
really hoped you liked it? E-mail me no e-mail US and tell us what   
you think! OK! Well g2 start Ch.2 Bye.  
-Jenny  
Hey did you like it? If you have any questions or comments email us  
and please give us a review : ) And of course like all stories we left it on  
a cliff hanger. And by the way just so you know I play Serena and   
Jenny plays Darien. Okie Dokie I g2g and help with Chap. 2 Bye.  
-Cristina  
  
  
  



	2. Bye, Bye, Bye

WHEN YOUR EYES SAY IT  
BY: Moon_Angel010(JLuvsU3@aol) and Serenitycam(Serenitycam@aol)  
Rated: PG-13  
Chapter 2:Bye,Bye,Bye (yep another song title :P )  
  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:  
  
Hi Again!  
Whats up? Well we have finally released Ch.2! For those of  
you interested. I hope you guys enjoyed ch.1, it was fun writing it!  
Did you guyz like the cliffhanger I left you all? LOL, j/k well  
I better stop boring ya, and let you read on. Bye byez for now,  
and since we're writing this REALLY late our brains aren't   
functioning as well as they usually do, so forget about the grammar  
mistakes cuz its 3:05 A.M!!!!!!!  
-Jenny or Moon_Angel010  
  
Hey,  
Sup guys? Nm here cept working my butt off on this story so I hope you  
guys like it cause it's 3:05 in the morning and we're still at it   
trying to please you guys. And belive me It's suprising that I'm up   
this early a girl needs her bueaty sleep you know. So I'll let you  
read on to see how Serena takes the news. :P  
- Cristina or Serenitycam in case u didn't know by now.  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:  
  
  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~:  
  
Oh my god No!!! This has to be a night mare I know it. When I wake  
up I'll be nice and snug in his warm bed with Darien next to me like  
he usally is, his arms around my waist and my head against his chest  
sleeping snug keeping each other safe and warm. But I know its no  
dream just a cruel reality. If I was a normal girl I wouldn't be  
cursed with these problems but then I wouldn't have ever met Darien  
in the first place. He says he loves me and I know hes doing this only  
to keep me safe but nothing else in this world matters to me if I   
Can't be with him.   
We were torn apart to many times I won't let him leave me again, I   
won't I refuse to give him up. My precious baby I can't let him leave.  
If I have to I will stay here day and night until he gives in. But   
that would be childish. I want to scream. Every chance I ever have of  
eternal bliss with my prince something happens and I lose him for what  
seems forever. I lost him one time to many and I will not let history  
repeat itself. It will not happen I promise myself.  
I know though that he feels as bad as I do. He can't even look at me  
because he is afraid I'll hate him. I don't hate him I could never   
hate him im just dissapointed. It's just a dream. But then again  
Darien is usally right but for once I pray he's wrong so he will  
come back to me and we could go back to being how we used to be.  
  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~:  
I can't face her, or her eyes, I'll give in, and I know it.   
The depth of her eyes always makes me give in. I can't bare to lose   
her again. It always seems that everytime I try to get close to her  
she always gets farther away, there is always an obsticle on our  
path toward happiness.   
  
But this time I have a choice. To stay with her could mean death, and  
I could never bare that..to lose her...again. "Darien why?" I hear   
her ask me. I still don't face her.  
"Serena..."   
  
"WHY DARIEN?"  
  
"Maybe you should just leave."   
  
"NO!"  
  
"LEAVE SERENA!"   
  
"No I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!"   
  
Those words broke me. Tears rush down my cheeks. I know it was odd  
to see a man cry, but I don't care. They seem as if they will never  
stop.  
  
"GO!!"I finally face her. She looks at me with heartbroken, blue  
eyes. We seem to communicate through our eyes. She rises from her seat   
"Just promise me you'll be ok Darien." She asks me sadly. "Just  
go." Those were the only words that came out, and I truly regret  
saying them. We could have talked it out but my solution was kicking  
my soul-mate out my apartment, her last words being 'I love you'  
  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:  
I couldn't belive what had just happend. And to top it off Darien  
kicked me out. I slummped against his door crying "No Darien, don't  
leave me. Don't do this" i said. Finally I gave up, it was no use   
Darien would not budge for me. I slowly got up and walked home very  
slowly. When I arrived my mother was surprised. "Your late for dinner,  
what's wrong honey." my mother asked. "Nothing" I told her. I was  
lying to her like I was lying to myself telling my self that it was all  
a bad dream. I went upstairs without a word or dinner.  
I went into the bathroom and started the bath water. I filled it up   
with fragent bubble bath and warm soothing water. All my troubles  
started to flow away while I was in the tub but I knew that when I got  
out they would come rushing back and I would have to face the truth  
sooner or later. But I was hoping it would be later... much later.  
How could I go to school tommorow or face the scouts? They would know  
that something was wrong. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to   
it, I thought and I dried of and went to sleep hoping for good dreams.  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:  
  
I just let the love of my life walk out the door, and I didn't  
even try to stop her. I was just so scared, of everything. Of what  
might happen if I stopped her, or what'll happen now that Serena and I  
are no more. Now all I have are memories of her, and no more. No  
longer am I able to feel her soothing touch amongst my body, or feel  
her sensational lips upon mine, or glare at her winnig smile,   
that could win her any guy she had asked for.  
  
No longer am I able to run my fingers through her long golden hair,  
or interact with her through our eyes. All of that was gone.  
And so I continued to think that until I drifted off to sleep. The next   
day I awoke early. I dressed for school, and off I went. A turned a   
corner and as I did I felt something soft crash into my chest looking   
down I notice it was 'My' Serena, I thrust my hand forward and   
offer some help.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AUTHOR NOTES:  
Hi, another cliffhanger as you all can see! I hope you  
enjoyed ch.2 its 4:40 AM right now, and we just wrote this ch.  
right after chapter one with no breaks, and I'm sorry but that is   
all we are able to write for the night, the bed is tempting me! My  
eyelids feel like 10 pounds,my back hurts. Ok, maybe I'm not  
THAT tired, but my back does hurt and the nice warm comfy bed IS  
tempting me. But if you are mad put it this way, if we continue to  
right, it won't turn out as well as Ch.1 or this ch. ok? Sorry   
but that life for ya!(LOL)  
-Jenny, or Moon_Angel010  
  
So you guys what did you think of Serena's POV i hope u like it cause  
I wrote it as best as i could if u liked it let me know. Well i think  
its time for mt to get that bueaty sleep i derserve and something to  
eat my stomach is rumbling. Well I see you next chap. And please tell  
others about our story and review it.  
-Cristina or Serenitycam  
  



End file.
